Fanboy x Hinata x Harem
by KabeHinata-lover2
Summary: HinaHarem. Narutoverse. Hinata's fanboy becomes her sensei through a mobile game. "May I ask who I'm speaking with?" Hinata asked via chat using the strange device. 'You are speaking with your future husband, my dear Hinata-sama' the fanboy giggled. He couldn't giggle when Hinata started getting other boys' attention though. HinataHarem Future perverted chaps by a perverted author.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

CHAPTER 1

* * *

Warning: I'm sorry for English errors. It's not my first language, you see.

* * *

"H-Hinata-sama…" A teenaged fanboy of Hinata sniffed, his eyes fixed on his TV as he re-watched some Hinata moments of the anime Naruto in his bedroom. The current episode showed Hiashi passing Hinata's training to Kurenai. Some fans saw it as Hiashi disowning Hinata.

"Hiashi, you piece of damn cool Hyuga," the fanboy semi-cursed with a scrunched face and a growl in his voice. "I hate you so much in this episode!" He shouted and violently threw a pillow on his wooden floor.

He always hated seeing Hinata getting treated badly. No girl as nice and as kind as Hinata deserved to be treated like a trash!

DING!

The fanboy instinctively looked behind him at hearing the familiar notification alert of his phone. Giving Hiashi one last glare on the TV, he stood up from his sitting position on the floor, and then walked towards his bed. He snatched his android phone from his bed. It was lit with the opening screen of the mobile game that he usually played. His face scrunched in confusion.

 _'_ _Strange…'_ He thought. How did the game launch on its own? He was sure he locked his phone, too.

DING!

A dialogue box appeared next on the screen. It said:

[What is your name?]

Below this question was a text input box.

 _'_ _What bullrainbow is this!?'_ He mentally semi cursed. Did his game got reset? His eyes widened with a crazed look and his lips tightened in a straight line. He better not lose all of his progress!

Hoping to be proven wrong, he typed in his name. K, A, B, E.

"Kabe." He recited and then pressed 'OK'

A new dialogue box appeared.

[Congratulations Kabe, you are now Hinata Hyuga's sensei!]

Seeing Hinata's name shocked him and he stared at the screen wide-eyed.

A new dialogue box appeared, showing a video this time. It was a video of a 12 year old Hinata, doing her everyday off-screen routine.

[In the toilet, Hinata took off her pants,–]

"Hic–!" Kabe's voice hitched. He covered his burning face with his hand, as his widened eyes kept on watching. Good thing her privates were blocked by the camera's angle, or else he would've fainted! He completely forgot about losing his previous game data.

[Hinata stayed still as she was about to sit on the toilet seat. She carefully lifted her head and scanned her surroundings through the corner of her narrowed eyes. She had felt like someone was watching.]

* * *

After about thirty minutes of watching Hinata doing mundane things, Kabe had come to the conclusion that the video was a surveillance on Hinata.

Kabe was freaking out on the inside, kind of. He was mostly exhilarated. This strange phenomenon was just unexplainable. He was high!

[Hinata laid in her futon, soundly asleep.]

Kabe closed the video screen and met the home screen of the strange game.

A tutorial popped up.

[Your role as Hinata Hyuga's sensei, is to help her become the number 1 shinobi.]

Kabe's eyes were stuck in their widened state. He flexed his fists to let out some of the excited tension inside him. He then tapped [OK].

[To help her, you must communicate with her. Go to the 'Store'.]

Kabe tapped the store's icon.

[Buy her a 'Touchscreen Phone'.]

Kabe tapped [Buy] under the 'Touchscreen Phone' picture. Then the surveillance video screen of Hinata resurfaced. It seemed time had skipped, as the sky appeared blue above a dense forest.

"Hinata-sama!" Kabe screamed like a girl when an enemy shinobi aimed to slash her cute face with a kunai.

[Out of nowhere, Kiba and Akamaru performed Gatsuga. They spun at a ferocious speed, targeting Hinata's assailant, who jumped back and redirected his attention to the newcomers.

Suddenly, a phone appeared out of thin air and floated in front Hinata's face.

Hinata quickly jumped back and kicked the phone, thinking it was an enemy.]

"NOOOO don't destroy it Hinata-sama!" Kabe shouted, on edge as he watched. He glanced at his game money balance, worrying as the phone costed a lot.

[The phone disappeared in a puff of smoke upon getting kicked, but then reappeared in the same position, with no damage whatsoever.]

"Phew~…" A sigh of relief left Kabe's lips. Then a dialogue box appeared.

[Hinata is physically tired with low chakra. Go buy her enhancement pills.]

A minimise button appeared on the video, which Kabe experimentally tapped. It made the video cover only half of the screen, letting Kabe access the game's tabs on the other side of the screen, as he kept watch on Hinata. He opened the store and bought some 'Soldier Pills'. They would replenish Hinata's chakra and nourish her body, allowing her to keep on fighting for three days and three nights without rest.

[Hinata's shoulders were tense as she stared at the invincible little thing that floated in front of her. She had delivered a number of strikes to the phone, but the phone kept on disappearing and reappearing.

A dialogue box appeared to the floating phone in front of Hinata.

{You have received soldier pills.}

The phone didn't seem to want to harm her. It hasn't initiated any attacks. Her hand hesitantly reached the phone.

 _'_ _My teammates and I could use some Soldier pills right now.'_ Hinata justified her reasons as to why she should tap the use button on the phone's screen. She held the phone as far away from her body as possible, fearing it was only acting nice, then would suddenly attack. She then tapped {Use}.

Out of thin air, soldier pills appear and floated in front of her.

 _'_ _Unbelivable…!'_ Hinata inwardly exclaimed, her eyes wide. What power was she witnessing?

"Aah!" Kiba's pain filled cry reached Hinata's ear and got her focus back in the battle.

Pushing her amazement and wonder on the side for later, Hinata took the pills and swallowed one, and then her slouched posture straightened with power. She sprinted towards Kiba and the enemy. She aimed a gentle fist at the enemy's chest. The enemy jumped back and Hinata quickly grabbed the opportunity to feed one soldier pill to a crouching Kiba. Upon swallowing the pill, his pained and shaky posture steadied as his body straightened.

"Thanks Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed as they both resumed attacking the enemy.]

"WOOHOOO!" Kabe cheered as Team 8 successfully completed their C ranked mission. Money flowed into his game money balance and Hinata's experience bar also filled up a bit.

It was so awesome! It was like he was a part of the team, acting as their personal financier or inventory or whatever. Their success was his success.

A dialogue box appeared.

[To avoid freaking out your student, talk to her directly. Send her a message and introduce yourself.]

 _'_ _I-I can talk to Hinata-sama…!? MY GOSH!'_ Kabe felt like exploding in extreme excitement.

Kabe tapped [Ok] and then he was pointed to the chat icon.

[Hinata studied the phone in her hand as her team camped for the night. They should reach Konoha tomorrow morning.

{"Hello Hinata-sama"} A message appeared on Hinata's phone screen.

Hinata jumped a bit in her sitting position on a tree branch, as she took her turn to watch out for enemies. She noted how she was addressed as 'Hinata-sama'. She then tapped {Reply} and typed in a:

{"Hello"}

It was quickly followed by a:

{"May I ask who I'm speaking with?"}

]

 _'_ _You are speaking with your future husband, my dear Hinata-sama.'_ Kabe giggled at his own fantasy, but then got prompted by the tutorial to properly introduce himself.

[Hinata's eyes were fixed on the phone screen as she anticipated, unblinking, for a new message to come. She was still so confused about what was happening. She needed answers!

{I am Kabe, your new sensei}

{I will take care of you, my Hinata-sama}.

Hinata blushed cause of how intimate his declaration sounded in her head. He even called her ' _my_ Hinata-sama'.]

* * *

Kabe had went through the tutorial with Hinata, after explain enough to her.

Kabe was the only one who could access the game money, game shop, and anything game something.

Kabe could see Hinata, but she couldn't see him.

Kabe could gain game money and experience for Hinata through official Konaha missions, side missions, Hinata training, and so on.

Kabe could actually use his real money and buy premium things from the premium store.

Hinata could make her phone appear and disappear anytime without the use of a hand sign.

Hinata spends her chakra whenever she used her phone.

She has her own inventory, where she could store Kabe's gifts.

She couldn't send Kabe gifts.

* * *

"Kyaa Kabe-kun, we see each other again!" A blushing teenage girl giggled.

"Yes, may I take your order?" An uninterested Kabe went straight to business, no plans to entertain her, or anyone in that matter. He was there at Wacko's to work, so that he would have money to buy Hinata premium gifts from the game store.

He unfortunately couldn't have his phone while he work, but he made sure his phone was kept on and that Hinata's video surveillance was open, so that a time skip wouldn't happen.

The girl pouted and gave her order. Before she left to go to the waiting corner, she said, "I'll see you tomorrow at school Kabe-kun!"

 _'Ugh, t_ _hat's right. Hmph.'_ internally sighing, Kabe massaged his head. He got high school to worry about, too. He shook his head.

 _'_ _The things I do for my Hinata-sama.'_

A half-smile half-smirk appeared on his lips as he thought of Hinata.

 _'_ _Ahh, the things you do to me, Hinata-sama.'_

* * *

"I still don't see anything, Hinata." Kurenai informed.

Kiba had questioned Hinata where the pills came from. He had seen them appear out of nowhere in front of Hinata. So Hinata tried showing them the phone.

Hinata retracted her extended hand that was holding the phone. "R-Really?"

She had tried to make the phone appear and disappear, thinking that it would make them finally see it. But it seemed she was the only one capable of seeing it.

Kiba scratched his head as Akamaru whined.

"Could you summon an item from the phone?" Shino spoke, curious about this new ability of Hinata's that Kiba spoke of. Not seeing the phone was slowly making them sceptical, and he knew it was eating at Hinata's self-esteem. Maybe there was another way to prove what she told them. They can start at what Kiba already witnessed.

"Yes, Shino-kun." Hinata nodded vigorously. She looked at her phone and started tapping on it.

"It kinda looks like your making some weird hand signs Hinata, hehe." Kiba notice as Akamaru barked.

"O-Oh?" Hinata looked up. "I-It looks w-weird?" Hinata's head and shoulders dropped as a depressed aura surrounded her.

"Kiba." Kurenai reprimanded Kiba with a look.

"No no no, it's not bad Hinata!" A guilty Kiba frantically waved his hands.

"Arf!"

Shino pushed his glasses up. "It's weird in a cute way Hinata. I think that's what Kiba meant."

Hinata looked up at Shino with a cute blush, and then looked down with a small smile. "T-Thank you Shino-kun."

Kiba whipped his head at Shino and narrowed his eyes at him for making Hinata blush. Shino only stuffed his hands in his pockets and nodded at Hinata.

"What will you show us, Hinata?" Kurenai asked, reminding Hinata of her earlier objective.

"O-Oh! Yes, it is…" Hinata browsed her inventory, wondering which item to summon. She saw the low grade equipment that appeared on a dialogue box when her team finished their mission.

"Kiba-kun," Hinata called on to Kiba as she tapped on a weapon.

"Yeah?" Kiba asked, and watched as a deadly and expensive looking claws on metallic gloves appeared and floated in front of Hinata.

Amazed gasps came from Hinata's team, which kinda made Hinata shy. They stared at her afterall.

Hinata grabbed the claws and approached Kiba. "Y-You can have this Kiba-kun."

"U-Uhm, are you sure Hinata?" Kiba looked back and forth at Hinata and the claws.

"W-We accomplished the mission as a team…" Hinata trailed off. This made Kurenai smiled. She felt proud at the team spirit that Hinata displayed.

Hinata summoned another item. It was a charm sunglasses that slightly increases the maximum HP of Shino's bugs. Shino and Kiba thanked Hinata, as they tried on their new equipment. As soon as they put their respective equipment on, a burst of light aura surrounded and exploded for a second. The two boys swiftly looked up with shocked expressions.

"I feel more powerful." Kiba declared.

"Arff."

"So do I." Shino testified.

"Amazing…" Kurenai breathed. She could see how powerful her team could get.

Out of her peripherals, Kurenai noticed a movement beside her. She looked down, only to see beautiful bottle of perfume held out towards her. She turned to look at Hinata.

"T-This is a genjutsu enhancer, according to the info, Kurenai-sensei." Hinata explained with a smile.

"Thank you, Hinata." Kurenai took the perfume.

"But what did you get?" Kiba asked, looking at Hinata.

Hinata summoned the last equipment in her inventory. It was the only one that had the label {Legendary} on it, while the others only had {Normal} on them.

The three watched as Hinata did the weird looking hand signs. Then a small golden tube appeared. They anticipated in excitement as Hinata's palm fully covered the tube. Hinata then pulled the tube apart.

"A LIPSTICK?!" Kiba exclaimed in disbelief.

* * *

During his break, Kabe watched with unhappy and tight lips, as Hinata stalked Naruto in the training grounds.

[Hinata had felt a little bolder after growing stronger in a short amount of time. Her team was currently resting from training for the chunin exams, when she decided to check on Naruto.

Hinata hid behind a tree, as Naruto approached. She quickly opened her inventory and summoned a {Enhanced Hyuga Ointment}. She had enhanced her ordinary ointment through the item synthesis tab in her phone. It was easy as she already had the required items for the item synthesis.

Naruto passed the tree that Hinata was hiding at.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out.

Naruto jumped back a bit, and then faced her direction. "Hinata-chan? What's up?" His wide grin broke out.

Hinata blushed brighter and presented the ointment with two hands. "P-Please use this for your wounds."

"Huh? For real!?" Naruto asked as a friendly warm feeling engulfed him.

Hinata smiled. "Y-Yes Naruto-kun. I… I-I… I," Hinata squinted her eyes as her face flared up some more. _'I love you!'_ She couldn't say out loud.

She shoved the ointment in his hands and blindly sprinted off with her still squinted eyes and red face.

Naruto scratched his head. "Weird…"]

Kabe clenched and unclenched a hand in a stress ball. It was hard watching Hinata give another boy attention. He felt like he and Hinata had made quite a good connection through their chats, but he saw that Hinata still had strong feelings for Naruto.

Now, Kabe used to root for NaruHina, as Sakura treated Naruto badly in the beginning, but then he didn't appreciate how Naruto ignored Hinata's nearly dying confession. He also felt angry at how Sakura was the one giving Naruto a congratulatory hug after beating Pain, as Hinata only watch and stood with the crowd.

Plus…

Kabe reread his past chat conversation with Hinata.

["Good night Kabe-sensei" Hinata messaged.

"Good night my hime *kisses*" Kabe replied, which made Hinata's face burst in flames.]

Kabe was practically flirting with Hinata. His heart beat went faster. Hinata felt so close. So reachable.

 _'_ _But only through a phone.'_

Kabe's shoulders slumped. Hinata was still so far away. Untangible.

Was there a way to be able to stand right next to her?

* * *

After work, Kabe freaked out when he saw that his phone was dead. It was left on, hidden inside a locked bag, and was plugged to a charger.

Kabe unplugged the charger from the wall. He noticed that the plug's switch was turned off. Someone must've turned it off. He gathered his belongings and hurried home.

Once he got home, he went straight and plugged his phone on the charger. Without waiting for the phone to fully charge, he turned it on.

"Come on, hurry up, phone." Kabe tapped his foot in anxiety.

His phone booted up.

"Yosh!" Kabe let out a happy cheer, and then quickly launched the game. He then tapped [HCCTV] to open Hinata's surveillance video.

[At the forest of death,]

"Huh? Chunin exams already!?" Kabe exclaimed. He missed a whole lot. Hinata's team had just started their training, last time he watched her.

[Team 8 shook, as Gaara ignored Temari's pleas to head to the tower already. He had wanted more blood after only just killing another team.

Hinata's phone chimed, a sound that only she could hear. It was the notification of her Kabe-sensei finally being online.

"Hinata, watch out!" Kiba shouted as he and Shino jumped away from the sand that tried to trap their feet.

Hinata looked up at her teammates in attention. They now had utter terror written on their faces. Hinata tried to jump to them, but couldn't.

 _'_ _Oh no…'_ Her eyes widened in fear. She had let her guard down when the notification distracted her. She stared at Gaara, who looked about to clench his held up hand, as the sand on her feet rose up to cover more of her body.]

"No no no no!" Kabe browsed the game store in panic, wanting to find something that could get Hinata out of that situation, when on the video…

[Gaara's siblings and Hinata's teammates watched in shock and in relief, respectively.

"How did you–" Gaara's eyes dilated, as his closed fist hung in the air.

Hinata stood shaking at almost meeting her demise. Her hands fixed in what Kiba calls as her weird hand sign. Hinata looked down at her phone, and on her inventory, she read {Gaara's Sand}.

Hinata had just inventoried Gaara's sand that was on her body. She had used a special item to store real world things in the inventory.

Temari and Kankuro couldn't believe it. It was the first time that someone survived Gaara's Sand Coffin.

"Give me my sand back." Gaara commanded threateningly.

Hinata tensed at being addressed by Gaara. She still shook as she looked down on the inventory. She saw the {Legendary Lipstick}, tapped on it, and then it appeared in front of her.]

Kabe sighed in relief, "Thank goodness!" He had a hand on his chest to calm his wildly beating heart. He felt very proud, too, as Hinata saved herself on her own.

Now, she finally decided to use the lipstick equipment. Kabe and Hinata's team had wondered what it could do. Kabe didn't get the chance to ask.

Back to the video

[Kiba and Shino paled as they watched Hinata put the lipstick on, while Temari and Kankuro's sweats dropped, on the other hand.

"Do you have a crush on my brother?" Kankuro asked.

"This is not the right time for seducing him, you know." Temari's eyebrow twitched at the absurdity of it. She also felt like puking at saying the word seducing and referring to her brother in one sentence.

Hinata blushed but didn't say a word. She sprinted towards Gaara and held his face. No sand was around to block her.

"Hinata!" Shino shouted in concern.

"You don't have to do this Hinata!" Kiba shouted, trying to convince Hinata to abort what she was about to do.

But Hinata had already focused a good amount of chakra on her made up lips. And so she closed her eyes and kissed the shocked red head.

* * *

AN: Hello guys. Would any of you want this story to be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Thank you guys for voicing your thoughts! I was so happy reading your reviews x) I won't hold you guys up any longer. I hope you like this chapter!

Warning: Un-Beta'ed, un-proof read, I'm not a native English speaker :v

* * *

CHAPTER 2

* * *

Hinata's cheek burned as she kept her lips glued to Gaara's gaping ones. Also, keeping a hold of his head, and feeling the softness of his locks between her fingers, her heart thumped nervously and painfully.

In her head, she had bid goodbye.

Goodbye to her first kiss, and, goodbye to the dream of Naruto receiving it.

 _'He would never want it anyway…'_ Hinata thought sadly, remembering how he always showcased his ever growing admiration for Sakura.

Hinata was so lost in her heartbreak, that she never registered the feel of grainy sand falling from between her and Gaara's lips.

While the two stood with locked lips, Gaara's siblings gawked uncomfortably, not knowing how Gaara would react. Hinata's teammates, on the otherhand, had a bit of a frown as they watched Hinata with concern. They were contemplating on their next course of action.

As Hinata kept her eyes closed and her lips puckered, Gaara couldn't help but get confused. The sand armour around his mouth slowly crumbled to the ground, until the skin on his lips were fully exposed. By then, the red of Hinata's lipstick was gone, and Gaara's sand armour also stopped crumbling any further, and Gaara, for the first time, felt the warmth and tingle of direct skin contact with another human being, one that wasn't harming him.

Gaara couldn't believe it. There he was, vulnerable, with his sand bowing down to the peculiar girl, but she didn't seem to have any intention of physically harming him. Instead…

A heartbeat.

Gaara's heart pumped rapidly with a–dare he say–pleasant feeling, as his widened eyes gazed at HInata with much intensity. She must have felt it, for her eyes fluttered open to gaze back at him, her face still dusted in red.

What Hinata saw in his eyes shocked her. This wasn't what she was expecting. According to the info of the {Legendary LIpstick}, the person, whose lips she had captured, would act as her personal servant for period of time. The duration of the person's service would depend on her level of expertise. That person would also kneel down on one knee before her, which would let her know that she captured the person's lips successfully.

But Gaara just stared at her silently, his face blank but his gaze swirled with emotions.

The way he looked at her somehow made her feel good and excited. Someone was actually looking at her. But she bet she'll be forgotten again, once girls like Sakura and Ino comes near.

Hinata slowly retracted her lips back as she realised her failed attempt.

Suddenly remember Gaara's earlier bloodlust, and knowing the fact that she did not have control of him in order to make him behave, she slowly started inching one of her foot backwards, her previous fear of the redhead returning.

When suddenly–!

Gaara screamed to the sky, as he held his head in agony and dropped on his knees. His head then turned to face the ground, as his eyes shut tightly. The situation confused him so much, making him get a very painful headache.

Hinata was only able to jump in shock and then stood frozen, wide eyed.

Taking advantage of the Gaara's current state, Kiba quickly snatched Hinata by her waist, and then jumped to the nearest tree. He was closely followed by Shino, and the three of them proceeded to escape.

Gaara stopped screaming for a second when he sensed that Hinata's presence vanished. He looked up to see her being carried away bridal style by one of her teammates.

He suddenly saw red.

* * *

Kabe had a dazed look on his face, as Gaara started screaming again. He couldn't care less about Gaara's rage, as his mind was occupied to the earlier scene of Hinata, giving away her first kiss.

Witnessing her claim another person's lips, and not his own, got him seeing red. Red with jealousy.

His was hardly able to control his temper, as he had shouted in frustration too, much like what Gaara was still currently doing. Thankfully, he managed to not smash his phone on a wall. He would go crazy if he lost his otherworldly connection with his Hinata-hime. Also, he would hate getting one of Hinata's many posters ripped.

He has various poster of her on his walls, you see. They ranged from when Hinata was only three years old, up to when she grew up as a very beautiful teenager.

* * *

[At the tower]

"Come on Hinata!" Kiba beckoned as he positioned his determined face in front of her. He still sported a displeased frown at the memory of Hinata giving her first kiss to that blood thirsty monster, but he wasn't able to stop the tinge on pink on his tanned cheeks.

Hinata was blushing, too, for Kiba had just volunteered himself to be her test subject, in order to better understand how the {Legendary Lipstick} works, or why earlier it did not work.

Kiba was inching closer to a red-faced and stuttering Hinata, when Shino put his hand in between their faces, and Kiba ended up smacking his lips on Shino's palm.

"EW!" Kiba gagged, while Shino shuddered in disgust.

Kiba violently wiped his mouth on his sleeves, and then glared at his teammate. "Don't ever do that again, bug boy!"

"Believe me, I'd never wish to, but I had to." Shino started and Kiba started growling at him. Shino only gave him an unnerving stare, and then he immediately continued. "Why? Because you are putting Hinata through unnecessary discomfort. Why?" Shino paused for a second to look directly at Hinata. "Because I may have figured out the cause of the lipstick's failure at capturing the boy named 'Gaara'."

* * *

Kabe was on his side as he laid on his bed, his eyes browsing through the game store while he listened to Shino's observation.

Basically, the lipstick didn't meet Gaara's lips and released its power on his sand armour instead. Hinata may have eventually gotten access to Gaara's actual lips, but the lipstick's power has already ran out by then.

When Team 8 finished their theory discussion, they decided to continue exploring deeper within the tower to finally, and when an Anbu officially announced that they passed the Forest of Death trial, Kabe's mobile screen got completely covered another background, and a teenaged-looking girl with a heavy-looking canon appeared. She had knee-length and blue hair that was styled into twin pigtails on either sides of her head. She was wearing a black, cropped tube top, which upperpart was cut into the likes of a bra. A black, wet looking and fitted jacket was left open. She only wore black mini shorts and black knee high boots.

The girl slammed down her gigantic canon and then leaned on it to strike a pose. A dialogue box then appear.

[New Hero Received]

 _'What?...'_ Kabe gaped in shock. He knew this character. It was one of the marksmen or longed-ranged heroes in his game. His game was calle 'H.A.H.A: Heroes Mobile'. Players usually just refer to it as 'HAHA'.

Back to this newly received hero. Kabe pressed the [OK] button and the screen went back to normal. He could see that his Hinata-sama and her team was finally resting. While Kabe stared at Hinata's peaceful sleeping face, he asked himself what relation the received hero could have in helping his Hinata-sama become the strongest shinobi.

Good thing the tutorial seemed to have read his thoughts, for a new dialogue box appeared.

[Hinata has reached the required level to summon heroes]

Kabe's mouth formed an 'o' shaped at the revelation. _"H-Hinata-sama… summoning HAHA heroes?..."_ Kabe's almost peed his pants in excitement. Imagining Hinata having strong heroes at her command… _'She would be so BOSS_! _'_

Kabe sat up straighter as excitement filled him. He clicked the [OK] button for the tutorial to continue.

[Hinata can summon a hero and can choose to transform herself or a slave into that chosen hero]

 _'A slave?'_ Kabe's brow knotted in confusion, _'Where can we get a slave?'_ He felt that he should know the answer, but he was too excited that he got a mental block. Imagine! Hinata transforming herself into a HAHA hero, who wouldn't get excited!?

He then set the question aside for later and continued the tutorial. He pressed [OK].

[Hinata can transform into heroes that you own and into the weekly free hero rotation]

Kabe understood and pressed [OK].

[Slaves can only transform into heroes that you own]

Kabe pressed [OK].

[You can buy more heroes and hero skins from the game store]

 _'Even skins apply here!?'_

Skins could be thought as a different costume for the hero, which include a tiny boost to the hero's main stat. Skins could look like just a modified version of the hero's original appearance, or it could look like something completely different and unrecognisable.

* * *

[Preliminary Rounds]

A couple of fights had already gone. Then, it was Hinata and Neji's turn…

Hinata struggled to stand up from the beating down that she received from her cousin.

"Hinata!" Kiba hollered. "Damn it, use your special ability already!"

The spectators all turned their heads in the direction of Hinata's worried teammates, curious about what he was talking about.

On the other side, Kabe sat in an empty corner of his school's library, also become so worried for Hinata. She had refused to use her phone in the fight. She had previously voiced her shame of it making her look like a cheat.

Once Kabe couldn't take anymore, he opened the chat with a purpose.

That was when Hinata's eyes went wide at hearing her phone ring. Her sudden and out-of-place expression got mistaken by Neji and the spectators as her finally deciding to unleash her ability that Kiba had shouted about.

But she only shook her head to regain her determination to fight solely by using Hyuga techniques. She held her determinations even after her phone kept on ringing for a seemingly endless flow of messages from her Kabe-sensei.

Neji managed to knock her down again. He crinkled his nose down on her. "Accept your destiny Hinata-sama. You are weak and destined to fail."

"Shut up Neji!" A fuming Naruto started as he leaned on the railings of the spectators spot. He didn't like how Neji was being an ass and demeaned Hinata, one of his friends.

He was then joined by Kiba in shouting his support, "Hinata, don't let him bully you!" In a different situation, Kiba might have been shouting words to convince Hinata to forfeit the match, but in this case, he just knew how strong her new abilities were. He and Shino had full fate in her.

"Yeah Hinata! Show us your ability and kick Neji's stuck up ass!" Naruto continued shouting, which got him punch from Sakura for using foul words.

Kabe was frustratingly looking through his inventory, hoping to find something to help with Hinata's current stubbornness. He had his earphones and had heard the cheers or encouragement that Hinata received. She managed to shakily stand up again, to which Naji just scoffed at, but she still refused to use her phone.

That's when–!

Kabe had scrolled through the very bottom of his inventory and noticed an item with a megaphone icon. He checked out its description was shocked that he had missed an item as valuable as it was.

* * *

Hinata was having difficulty breathing and had blood dripping off of her mouth. She was also struggling on staying up on her two feet. She shakily dropped into the Hyuga's fighting stance with a defiant and determined face. She must have said something to Neji to get him looking so pissed. He suddenly dashed towards her, when Hinata heard a low and masculine voice.

{"Hinata-hime, your unique abilities are just like other kekkei gekkai. Would you call people like Sasuke a cheater, just because they were blessed with a strong ability that gave them an advantage?"}

 _'K-Kabe-sensei?..."_ He was the only one who called her 'Hinata-hime'.

So that was how he sounded like. He suddenly seemed more real to her, right that instant. And the words that he had uttered, to her they actually made sense, and in her mind, they resonated.

Suddenly, Hinata could see Neji's angry face closing in, as he quickly extended his palm, aiming for her heart.

{"Please don't let your unique abilities go to waste, my Hinata-hime. I believe in you..."}

The words and her Kabe-sensei's deep voice got stuck in her head like a hypnosis, and then she suddenly emitted a light so bright, that Neji had to stop his offense to cover his sensitive eyes.

Gasps filled the room. Neji and the rest of the room's occupants tried removed their hands from their eyes when the bright light subsided. They anticipated as the smoke that was covering Hinata slowly vanished, only to be replaced by a taller figure who had her head looking down. The figure revealed her shaggy bangs and long pigtails, having the same colour as Hinata's hair. Then her shiny, wet-look and fitting black, jacket, then her black cropped top that held what seemed like her overflowing chest, then her mini shorts that showed off her creamy long legs, then her knee high boots that also had high heels, and then a gigantic and metallic canon suddenly appeared and landed heavily beside her.

Neji and the other occupants of the room had a slight tint of pink on their cheeks. The big canon was something that they haven't seen before though, and it left Neji slightly intimidated as he gulped, but he braved on and opened his mouth.

"Where is Hinata-sama!?" Neji asked, more like demanded, with a scowl, his face returning back to its neutral colour.

The spectators also had the same question in their minds.

The smoke around the tall female figure completely vanished, when the figure finally lifted up her head, and then everyone got a clear view of her pupil-less and pale lavender eyes.

"I'm right here Neji-niisan"

* * *

What do you guys think about this concept?

Do you guys play games like LOL? ML?

Any constructive criticisms? :v


End file.
